If wishes were horses then ride on demon cats!
by sugar high preschooler
Summary: Kagome ran away from her home after being hurt by her mother's boyfriend. so she goes to Tokyo to look for her mother's ex before finding a group of outcast demons who steal to live
1. Chapter 1

**Alright well you people know the drill, welcome to chapter one yadda yadda yadda **

**Disclaimer: **

**Ryoko: what else do I have to say? **

**Sasami: Tell the readers that you don't own Inuyasha **

**Ryoko: (gives Inuyasha a hug while saying) come on please let me keep him! **

**Sasami: (glares at Inu hanyous) Say it! **

**Ryoko: (sighs and lets go of Inuyasha) fine… I don't own Inuyasha but I do own my OC **

**Sasami: and I own mine! **

**Kinda based off of the wonderful book 'Beggars Ride' by someone who's name I can't think of right now… go find it and read it! **

**On with da' fun! **

**Chapter 1 **

Kagome walked around her darkened house while looking for things to bring on her… what did she call it again? Oh yeah her escape. _To what? _She asked herself before going through her mother's purse and taking out a wallet pulled out a hundred dollars, "She'll get paid on Monday…" Kagome said to herself before looking into her little brother Souta's room. _He got off easy… _Kagome thought to herself before closing the door and walking out of the house. She pulled out a piece of paper from her pocket and found the address to her mother's ex-boyfriend in Tokyo. She looked back at the darkened street and sighed to herself, "Well… let's go."

In Tokyo

Ryoko and Sasami Denton walked into a nearly broken down building they had to call their house for the past two years. "Dog boys you here?" Ryoko yelled before seeing the gleam of her best friend/worst enemy's sword. Ryoko jump aside as Sasami started to laugh. "I told you not to call me dog boy!" a voice yelled from the shadows before Ryoko pushed back some of her silver and red hair before yelling back, "The day you stop acting like a goddamn hot headed dog is the day I'll call you by your name!" she yelled flopping on the broken brown and red couch next to the another silver haired boy two years older than her with a beat up red shirt and ripped jeans. "Where's the older dog boy?" Ryoko asked referring to her friend's older brother. "Ryoko, stop being mean to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru!" Sasami yelled before Ryoko gave Inuyasha a hug,

"He knows I'm kidding!" Sasami sat next to her older sister and friend before the other person they lived with walked into the room and threw some packs of ramen onto a table before sitting next to Sasami and taking one on the packets for himself. "Thanks dog boy." Ryoko said crushing some of the chicken ramen and eating it. Sesshomaru stood up and held a claw to her neck, "I told you not to call me that!" Ryoko rolled her eyes before smacking him upside the head,

"Stop acting all high and mighty Sesshy…" Ryoko sighed before sitting down next to Inuyasha and Sasami. "I hate this…" Inuyasha yelled picking up his prized possession (his sword) and walking to a dirt covered window, Sasami stood up to talk to her older brother figure before Sesshomaru and Ryoko stopped her. "leave him alone Sasami." Ryoko said with a mouth full of dried ramen noodles. Sasami with at her with watering amber eyes before saying "Butbutbut… he needs someone to talk to!" Ryoko and Sesshomaru glared at Sasami as she backed down and sat next to her friends while eating her ramen in silence.

To Kagome

After two buses and a few miles of walking Kagome came to a large playground outside of Tokyo. Looking inside she saw it was nearly destroyed with writing all over the equipment. She sighed to herself before walking down a shallow hill and to a pirate ship, it was all wood and had writing covering it. she pulled out a small blanket from her bag and curled into a small ball and looked up to the stars. "Sasami would you shut the fuck up?" Kagome looked up from her small bed and to the source of the yell. Two girls and two boys walked to the playground, the girl who yelled looked around seventeen with long silver hair with red tips and two pieces in the front also red and amber eyes. She wore a pair of ripped jeans and a black sleeveless shirt with three buckles across her chest and mismatched shoes, one all black with writing on it and the other one gold and green with anime characters drawn on the side the most noticeable things about her were the silver dog ears on her head, her claws and fangs. The boy next to her also had silver hair and amber eyes, he wore a pair of beat up jeans and a red shirt with some rips along the hem. He too had dog ears on the top of his head and had claws and fangs. "Be nice Ryoko!" a short girl with amber eyes and silver hair in high pigtails yelled. She also wore a black skirt with a green and blue shirt; she had pointed ears and two magenta stripes on each cheek. She only looked to be around fifteen years old and looked remarkably like the one she called Ryoko. "yeah Ryoko be nice…" the boy with the dog ears said pinching her cheek before she started to chase after him. "Enough you two!" a cold voice yelled from no where. Kagome looked to the top of a castle near the pirate ship she was near before seeing a handsome man who looked around nineteen years old with long silver hair and piercing amber eyes. On his face were two magenta stripes on his cheeks and a blue crescent moon on his forehead. He wore a pair of baggy jeans and a white shirt. "AWW come on Sesshy, like he can actually catch me!" Ryoko called jumping from play house to play house with her demonic grace. She came to the pirate ship where Kagome was trying to become unnoticeable. "Well what have we here?" Ryoko said looking down to Kagome who was making hand gestures along the lines of 'please-don't-tell-them-I'm-down-here' Ryoko sighed before yelling "Hey guys… we got ourselves a stow away!" Kagome sighed before standing up and seeing that they were about the same height. "Who are you?" the boy with dog ears asked standing next to Ryoko before Kagome went to leave before seeing the boy with the stripes and moon appear in front on her. "I believe you were asked a question human." He said in a cold voice before Kagome got scared and went to run off. Ryoko and Sasami ran after her and easily caught up. Ryoko took the bag from her shoulders as Sasami held onto her arms to keep Kagome from running off, "It's nothing personal… we have to do this." Sasami said quietly so her sister's demon ears wouldn't pick it up. "You know for someone so short, you sure are strong." Kagome said as Sasami tightened her grip on Kagome making her wince in pain before Inuyasha and Sesshomaru came up to her and started to look at what was in the bag. "She got cash!" Ryoko yelled counting out a little more than sixty dollars. Sasami lost her hold on the older girl before she took the money from Ryoko's clawed hand. "That's mine!" Kagome yelled before Ryoko glared at her and Inuyasha went to stop his friend from killing the human. "What's your name?" Sesshomaru asked appearing in front of Kagome as she saw how much taller he was. "I'm… I'm Kagome Higurashi… what are you?" she asked as Ryoko glared at her again before yelling out, "That's not of your business goddamn fuckin' human bitch!" she yelled before her little sister went in front of her and tried to calm her down. "Ryoko, that's not going to help…" Sasami started before Ryoko's dog ears flattened against her head. Sasami turned to Kagome and smiled, "I'm Sasami, this is my older sister Ryoko and our friends Sesshomaru and Inuyasha… and well we're demons." Sasami explained before Kagome passed out.

**So this is the end of chapter one! **

**Uh… I forgot to put the pairings in so it'll be **

**Kagome/Sesshomaru **

**Ryoko/Inuyasha **

**Anyway don't forget that I love to know what you think of the fic so send in as many reviews or flames as you want. **

**Your loyal writer,**

**Ryoko **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two I'm so sorry it took so long! (unhappy smiley face)… **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Beggar's Ride **

**To the people/person who reviewed… **

**ilikewhitetigers: why thank you… well here's the next chappie**

**Chapter two **

**On with da' fun! **

"Damn she's heavy!" Ryoko complained putting Kagome down on their broken couch before sitting on the floor next to Inuyasha while Sasami sat on the arm of the couch by Kagome's feet and Sesshomaru stood by the window to make sure they were followed. Kagome started to stir before looking up and pointing above her,

"That is not my ceiling…" she sat up and saw the inu demons before getting dizzy again,

"No passing out again Kagome!" Sasami said happily sitting next to the human before Ryoko stood up and took her twin swords from her hiding place and walking to another abandoned room that they used to practice fighting techniques.

"Please excuse Ryoko… she's only a little bit socially challenged." Sesshomaru explained before Ryoko head appeared in the door way before yelling back,

"I heard that!" she walked back into the other room while muttering "Goddamn prissy puppy!" Sesshomaru of course hear her before yelling back.

"And I heard that!" Ryoko stopped walking before yelling,

"I love you Sesshomaru!" Sesshomaru smiled slightly before Sasami and Inuyasha started to laugh. Kagome sat up before looking at the demons.

"What are you doing here?" she asked softly as Sasami got rather uncomfortable and said quietly

"I don't want to talk about it…" she went to the room her sister was in before painful memories came back to her, Kagome walked the same way Sasami and Ryoko went before walking in and seeing Sasami sitting next to Ryoko, the shorter girl was crying was her sister tried to comfort her.

"It'll be okay shortie…" Ryoko said softly before they both sensed Kagome in the room. Ryoko stood up and yelled,

"What do you want!" Kagome looked to Ryoko before pointing to Sasami,

"I wanted to see if she was okay." Sasami looked up to Kagome and smiled,

"I'm fine Kagome." Kagome looked to Ryoko before they all went back into the room with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

"You okay shortie?" Inuyasha asked Sasami who nodded before Kagome looked for her bag and started to go through it before seeing her money was missing, she turned to Ryoko who was examining her swords from different angles before marching up to her and said in a demanding voice,

"Where's my money!" Ryoko looked to the black haired girl before taking the wad of cash from her pants pocket,

"Why did you steal from me?" Kagome demanded before Ryoko shrugged and went to a small bed with a black small blanket with orange flames on the edges,

"I asked you a question!" Kagome yelled before Sasami and Inuyasha got in between the battling girls as Sesshomaru suggested,

"Kagome… why don't you stay with us for the night?" both Kagome and Ryoko looked to the youkai and said in disbelief,

"What?" Sesshomaru nodded before walking into a different room, Sasami looked between her sister and Kagome before smiling,

"That's great!" Kagome nodded, knowing that she couldn't have gone anywhere better and fell asleep next to Sasami on a bed of torn blankets, Ryoko fell asleep before getting a horrible dream of her past, next thing she knew she felt someone try to wake her up. She opened her eyes and was met by Inuyasha's golden ones. "Are you okay?" he asked in a concerned voice before she nodded weakly and grabbed her small black and orange blanket. Inuyasha sat next to her before pulling her blanket over him as well before asking,

"Same as before?" Ryoko had reoccurring of the night she left her home and the events leading to that. She silently thanked him before he asked the same question he always asked when he had to wake her up from a nightmare,

"Are you ready to tell me about it?" Ryoko sighed and said softly,

"She cheated on Sasami's dad…" Ryoko started before shaking her head and feeling tears gather in her eyes. "Ryoko you can tell me." Inuyasha said wrapping an arm around her shoulders as she leaned her head on his shoulder and told him what happened, "Well mine and Sasami's mother cheated on her husband, her husband was another dog youkai and slept with a human. So when I was born he knew what had happened and started to hurt me and my mom. She died when she was having Sasami so he just went after me. I ran off when I was like fourteen and met you, Sess, Sango and Miroku… it's not that big of a story." Ryoko said angrily standing up and moving away from Inuyasha. He remembered the day they met,

_**FLASH BACK **_

"Where are we going?" Miroku asked Inuyasha as they both walked around looking for something to do.

"I don't know… I just smell something." Inuyasha said, smelling a badly hurt dog hanyou. Coming to an alleyway the smell got stronger as Inuyasha put his shirt sleeve to his sensitive nose as Miroku cautiously followed his friend. Lying in a puddle of blood was a girl with short silver hair, a pair of ripped jeans and visible bruises and cuts across her face.

"Oh shit!" Miroku yelled before he looked to Inuyasha as they both tried to wake her up.

"Are you okay?" Inuyasha asked as her dog-ears twitched and became sore, she felt the ground around her and saw how much blood was there, she sat up and wiped her cheeks before Inuyasha and Miroku saw two cut marks on each cheek,

"What happened to you?" Inuyasha asked before she let out a shallow laugh,

"I was born." Inuyasha and Miroku helped her up before she fell back to the ground.

"Go get Sesshomaru and Sango!" Inuyasha ordered his human friend before asking her again what happened,

"That's none of your business… I can take care of myself." Inuyasha picked her up before seeing her fall unconscious again as he brought her back to the abandoned house and saw his brother and friends just leaving. She was set down on the couch before Sesshomaru and Sango looked over her cuts,

"It looks like, they were trying to make her into a youkai… or at least look like one…" Sango said sadly before looking to the dog ears that were badly cut.

"Who ever did this was a monster…" she said to herself before wondering who the hell would do that.

_**END FLASH BACK**_

"I'm sorry; it's just well I don't want you to get hurt." Inuyasha said sweetly before she glared at him and said simply,

"I'm a big girl now, I can take care of myself you know." Inuyasha rolled his eyes as she completely missed the one of Inuyasha's limited sweet and caring moments.

"I know you mean well but… never mind. I'm going to bed." She said laying back down as Inuyasha got up and went to lay on the couch before he quickly and softly kissed Ryoko.

"What was that for?" she asked confused before he shrugged and went to bed.

**Okay well that was just a little dark and then a little fluffy so hope ya liked it! **

**Don't forget that flames and reviews are welcome, **

**Your loyal writer,**

**Ryoko **


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome one and all to chapter 3! **

**Anyway disclaimer: This chapter is brought to you by the suffix -ING such as not own-ING and not su-ING **

**To the person/people who reviewed… **

**HyoMyo darkdracoking: you sound so much like my friend Sasami! More Sesshy is coming up don't worry! **

**Chapter 3 **

**On with da' fun! **

Kagome woke up the next morning with the spider webs of her dreams still clinging onto her eyes as she opened them and saw that she was the only one in the room except for a black and orange blanket mound that appeared to be moving. She reluctantly walked over to it before poking the side of it and have it growl at her. Filled with curiosity she pulled black the black and orange blanket and saw Ryoko asleep.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." A cold and distance voice said behind Kagome causing her to jump before turning around and seeing Sesshomaru behind her. She smiled before noticing he had no shirt on.

"G-good morning Sesshomaru." She said blushing slightly before he pulled her aside and saw a red flash and a blue and green one fly past them and land on top of the still sleeping Ryoko.

"I thought you said…" she said before noticing that he had his arms around her protectively.

"I didn't want you to ruin Sasami and Inuyasha's fun… or get hurt by Ryoko's claws." He added with a small smile on his lips before seeing where his arms were and moved them hastily. Kagome nodded before seeing Sasami continue to jump on her older sister and Inuyasha stopped Sasami and opened a small mini-chocolate bar and held it by Ryoko's nose. She started to move slightly and opened her golden eyes.

"Chocolate!" she yelled sitting up instantly. Inuyasha and Sasami got off the hanyou before laughing to each other as Sesshomaru shook his head,

"I swear she could be brought out of a coma that way." Kagome found herself laughing before Inuyasha held out a small bar of chocolate.

"Thanks!" she said with a large smile before asking Sesshomaru who too was munching on a chocolate bar. "How far are we from the city?" Sasami and Sesshomaru looked to her before asking at the same time,

"Why?" Kagome bit her lip, not wanting to tell them what happened to her a week before running away.

"I'm going to visit, my mom's old boyfriend." _Well that is the truth… _Sasami nodded before looking over Kagome's clothes and seeing it consisted of a short green skirt, a white short sleeved shirt and a pair of the most uncomfortable looking shoes ever created by man.

"Hey Kagome… how bout we get you some new shoes… you look like you need them." Sasami suggested before Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Sasami turned to Ryoko as she ate her chocolate and held her orange and black blankie close to her causing her to look like a demented little kid with a bloody knife picture on her shirt.

"What do I have something on my face?" she asked before Inuyasha and Sesshomaru sat on each side of her, Inuyasha to her left and Sesshomaru to her right.

"Wanna prove that Queen of the Thieves title Sango bestowed upon you?" Inuyasha asked before running his finger over the chocolate that was on her cheek and eating it himself. Ryoko rolled her eyes before asking the brothers,

"What do I have to do?" Sesshomaru pointed to Kagome before explaining,

"You have to get her some shoes." Ryoko stood up before warning Kagome.

"I have never been caught… _ever _if you screw that up for me. I'll kill you." Ryoko said completely seriously. Kagome nodded her head, already knowing not to get on the half demon's bad side. Ryoko and Kagome walked out of the building before going towards the actual city. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha watched the two of them leave as Sasami laughed at her brother figures.

"Hey Sesshy, I don't think I ever saw you that how should I put this attached to a girl before… let alone a human. Are you getting feelings for her?" Sasami at this point ran for her life as the madly blushing Sesshomaru chased after her.

To Ryoko and Kagome

Ryoko and Kagome walked into the clothes store before an overly cheery and preppy woman walked over to them and looked at Ryoko's 'Atlanta Falcons' hat that was covering her dog-ears and then over the hanyou's all black clothes.

"Can I help you with something?" kagome opened her mouth before Ryoko cut it.

"We need to get some shoes for my cousin here… what size are you cuz?" Ryoko asked as Kagome looked at her before instantly getting the hint to play along.

"I'm an eight and a half." The woman followed the two around before Ryoko picked up a pair of white and black sneakers before turning to the woman and saying in as sweet of a voice as she could muster.

"Could we get these?" the woman nodded and went into the back room as Kagome sat down on a bench with two mirrors sitting on an angle underneath her.

"So who's Sango? I don't think I saw her back at your uh… house." Kagome said before Ryoko glared at her and said,

"And you won't ever again… she died three months ago, and her boyfriend Miroku died two days after her." Kagome put her hands to her mouth as the preppy woman came back and gave Kagome her shoes before looking to Ryoko,

"Anything for you miss?" Ryoko nodded and asked,

"Could I get a pair of black and red Chucks? Size eight?" the woman nodded before disappearing behind the door again as Ryoko grabbed the sneaker Kagome was trying to put on her foot and disabled the security sensor with a few quick movements of her claws. Kagome watched her in amazement before Ryoko handed her back the shoes,

"hurry it up human!" Ryoko whispered before Ryoko walked to the door of the store with a man who spent the whole time in the store trying to look up Kagome's skirt before tossing the sensors into his bag as the alarm went off.

"Coming cuz?" Ryoko called from the door as the man had his bags looked through and she walked right out the door with the stolen shoes on her feet and her old shoes in her hand. Kagome walked up to Ryoko who sat down on a bench three stores down from the one they were just in.

"Why are you here?" Kagome asked before Ryoko glared at her and snapped back,

"Why are you here?" kagome bit her cheek before stating,

"I already said why I was here, I'm seeing my mom's old boyfriend. Why are you here?" Ryoko stood up before seeing Kagome do the same,

"I don't know why everyone has been asking what's wrong with me lately! Okay a) you have no right to know and b) even if you did, it's that that big of a story!" Kagome looked at her with her arms folded across her chest before then saying in a 'Ha I win' voice,

"Well then what's the story?" Ryoko sighed before asking,

"I walked right into that one didn't I? okay long story short, dad hated me and mom, mom dies when having Sasami, dad beats the shit out of me. I run away and meet Sango, Miroku, Inu and Sess." Ryoko said all in one breath before Kagome smiled sympathetically.

"How'd Sasami get here then?" Ryoko sat back down on the bench while thinking back to when she wanted to check in on her sister.

_**FLASHBACK! **_

"It's too dangerous to go by yourself." Inuyasha said walking out of the building with his friend before she shrugged and started on the oh-too familiar path back to her childhood home where her now thirteen year old sister lived with her drunk of a father. Walking up the stone path to the front door Ryoko pulled on Inuyasha's shirt sleeve and brought him to a window with lime green and light blue tye-dye curtains.

"So what's your sister like?" Inu asked as Ryoko jumped onto the ledge and opened the window before seeing Sasami sitting on her bed clutching her stomach in pain with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Shortie?" Ryoko called down before Sasami looked to her older sister and started to cry more.

"RYOKO!" she yelled as Ryoko jumped in from the window as Inuyasha did the same. Sasami looked to Inuyasha before getting a panicked look on her face and pulling her blue quilt over her body before crying out,

"Did my dad send you in here?" Ryoko looked to her sister before asking in a concerned voice,

"What are you talking about?" Sasami hugged her older sister before telling her the whole story about how since Ryoko left, the father ran out of money and had to use Sasami as a whore for whoever was willing to pay. Ryoko looked to the door before breaking away from her sister.

"Get dressed, Inu this is Sasami, Sasami this is Inuyasha I live with him, his brother and two of our friends Sango and Miroku. You're going to come with us but you have to be quiet and get your things together right now." Sasami nodded before getting out of her bed as Ryoko walked out of the bedroom and into the dining room where her step father was laying on the table passed out drunk. Ryoko spat in his face as she went to the kitchen with Inuyasha behind her.

"So uh… this is where you lived?" he asked as she opened the cabinets and grabbed anything editable for them.

"Unfortunately… go check on Sasami tell her to get my swords while we're here, if the bastard didn't destroy them that is." Inuyasha went back to the bedroom before Sasami walked out dressed and with a green and blue bag in her hand.

"Ryoko said to get her swords?" Inuyasha asked, never knowing that Ryoko could use a sword. Sasami nodded before opening a door that appeared to have been hit a few times as Inuyasha followed Sasami into a dark and dreary bedroom.

"This was Ryoko's room." Inuyasha looked around and saw that the walls were stone; there were cracks in the walls about the size of a fist and an overturned mattress on the floor. Sasami bent to the ground before prying open a loose floorboard, Inuyasha saw a small hiding place underneath it. he watched as Sasami pulled out a single sheath with a sword coming out of each end. Ryoko appeared at the doorway with a few small bags of ramen in her hand and a wad of money her step-father got from selling his own daughter.

"Ready shortie?" Ryoko asked as Sasami nodded before Ryoko went to the hole in the floor before pulling out a black choker and a blue identical one. Sasami looked at her sister odd before Ryoko handed it to her and explained,

"Mom wanted me to give you this. She gave them to me when she found out she was pregnant." Inuyasha looked between the sisters before hearing the father begin to stir as they all ran out of the house and to the sidewalk outside. Sasami looked up to the sky and began to spin around,

"I'm free!" she yelled to the sky as they walked to their new 'home'

_**END FLASHBACK! **_

Kagome and Ryoko walked back to the house before having an arrow shot above their heads.

"And hello to you too Sasami!" Ryoko yelled sarcastically as Kagome got worried about how much longer she could stay with the demons. Ryoko threw off her cap and let her ears twitch for a while.

"LOOK OUT!" Inuyasha called as Sesshomaru got thrown over to the girls as he landed on top of Kagome.

"hey you okay?" Inu asked before laughing hysterically at how Sesshomaru landed on Kagome. He was leaning over her with his hands besides her shoulders was she laid on her back with Sesshomaru sitting in-between her legs. Sasami came into the room before laughing and seeing Kagome's sneakers,

"Good going Ryoko." She said approvingly as Ryoko took her bows and looked to Sesshomaru and Kagome and saw they still had not moved.

"Uh… you two stuck or just comfy that way?" Ryoko called over before Sesshomaru got up and glared at Ryoko.

"Well if you're going to be giving me death eyes I won't show you my surprise!" Ryoko said in a sing-song voice before Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow and asked,

"What is it then Ryoko?" Ryoko started to bounce from one foot to another and smiled madly before digging deep into her pockets and pulling out a two-liter of soda. Inuyasha, Sasami and Sesshomaru gasped in mock horror as Ryoko hugged the soda and started to laugh.

"I love you Mr. Soda! But you're going to die!" she yelled opening the soda and taking a drink.

"Ah-hem!" Inuyasha yelled taking the soda from Ryoko before taking a drink himself.

"That's nasty! She just had her mouth on that!" Sasami yelled before they both shrugged. Kagome looked to Sesshomaru and saw he was examining a sword while sitting on the broken couch. _I have to admit he's really cute, and nice and really, REALLY hot but there's something he's hiding… ouch my stomach is killing me again… oh shit! _Kagome broke from her thought before running outside and throwing up into a plant by the entrance way.

"EWW Kagome, that's nasty!" Sasami yelled as everyone else covered their noses to keep the smell of vomit from reaching them. Kagome wiped her mouth before looking to her 'friends' sympathetically.

"I'm sorry… it's just my stomach has been killing me lately." She admitted before taking the soda from Inuyasha to wash away the taste of barf from her mouth. Sasami watched her before thinking to herself; _gee I wonder what's wrong with Kagome? She smells a little weird but I can't figure out what it is… maybe I should talk to Sesshy. _Sasami snapped from her thoughts and went back to training with her friends and sister.

**Alright all done… well you should know that I am going to be off for like a week cause of Thanksgiving so expect a few more chappies in not only this fic but a few of my other ones! **

**Your loyal writer,**

**Ryoko **


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright here is chapter 4! **

**I hope you like this fic and if you have any ideas as to what you think should happen then tell me anything and everything will be accepted and appreciated. So anyway… **

**Disclaimer: Brought to you by the following words… **

**I **

**No **

**Own **

**To the person/people who reviewed… **

**HyoMyo darkdracoking: well if you've ever read 'Beggar's Ride' then it's easier to figure out what happened to her (it's the same as one of the characters) but I'm going, I'm going! **

**FluffysGurl17: well I'm still trying to think of things to happen, don't worry! **

**Charlene (): well thank you! Anyway I'm trying really hard to update as soon as possible but if anyone has any ideas for later ideas please tell me!**

**Chapter 4 **

**On with da' fun! **

Ryoko and Inuyasha sat on the broken couch together, with Ryoko leaning against his chest and in-between his legs as he wrapped his arms around her waist. They were both covered with Ryoko's black and orange blanket as they enjoyed each other's company.

"Have you noticed something strange about Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as Ryoko looked to the sleeping Kagome next to Sasami.

"Yeah I have, don't know what it is though." She said as he tightened his grip around her waist.

"Hey, why are you here anyway?" Ryoko asked as Inuyasha sighed and admitted,

"Nothing like what happened with you or Sasami, my parents died and me and Sesshomaru would have been handed over to the state but we ran off before they could do anything." Ryoko stood up quickly before walking around and going to the dirt covered window.

"Why did you run off I mean?" Ryoko asked as Inuyasha stood up next to her and wrapped his arms around her so she was against his bare chest.

"No real reason actually." Ryoko laughed slightly before asking,

"So you would have rather been here then living somewhere?" Inuyasha nodded before he kissed her deeply and they went to their separate beds. Kagome sat up in her small make-shift bed before gasping for air as she dreamt of what happened almost a month ago to her.

"Are you okay?" Inuyasha asked as she jumped slightly, startled by him being so close without her realizing it.

"Yeah I'm fine, just a really bad dream." She admitted before hugging her knees to her chest, Inuyasha laughed slightly before telling her seriously,

"We get a lot of bad dreams around here. Will you be okay if I go to sleep?" he asked as Kagome nodded and watched him go to sleep quickly on the broken couch. Kagome looked around the room and saw Sasami asleep next to her, Ryoko in her own little corner under her black and orange blankie, Inuyasha on the couch but no signs of Sesshomaru. She stood up warily before looking around the darkened room.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked softly before seeing him standing by a window. She stood silent for a moment looking at his perfect body, his skin was slightly pale but every inch a toned muscle, his silver hair hung down his back with his pointed ears sticking out from the silver stands slightly. he turned around as she saw his golden eyes and strange youkai markings.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" he asked in a cold voice before she nodded and saw him standing next to her suddenly, she took in a sudden breath before Sesshomaru sniffed her silently and felt his eyes widen, now he knew why she was acting and smelling so strange! Sesshomaru walked away from the human who was somewhat expecting something slightly more romantic than him smelling her to happen.

"Sesshomaru, what's the matter?" she asked before he turned around and pointed to her lower stomach,

"You're carrying a child."

**I know it's short and yes I know that took forever but please bear with me here people! next chapter forecast: **

**100 percent chance of 'What happened to Kagome' **

**a possible flashback with what exactly happened **

**also a 30 to 50 percent chance of what exactly happened to Sango and Miroku. **

**Well that's it for this chappie! Don't forget to send in flames and reviews. **

**Your loyal writer,**

**Ryoko **


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay welcome one and all to chapter 5!! **

**Uh… warning there might or might not be a lemon-rape in this chapter so you have been warned!! **

**Disclaimer: if I owned Inuyasha why the hell would I be writing a damn fan fiction? Come on people use your heads! **

**To the person/people who reviewed! **

**SexySesshomaru: yeah well you're going to find out what happened to her and who the father of the child is in this chappie **

**Unemotionalgothicgirl: omg! I love LP! Evanescence is so shibby! And DracoXHermione (which I think you were saying) are so awesome! Plus DP rocks! I just got done a DP fic under this name plus it's one of my favorite shows, Sam rocks! But I hope you like this chapter too, I'm not sure how many more they'll be but I'm just glad people like it as much as I hoped they would. **

**Chapter 5**

**On with da' fun! **

"I'm what?" Kagome asked placing an unsure hand on her lower stomach before everything around her went dark and she fell to the ground. Sesshomaru looked at her unsure before looking on her neck to check for a mating mark, seeing none he growled slightly and went to bed himself.

**The next morning!! **

"What are you talking about Sess?" Ryoko asked sitting up on her bed after Sesshomaru told his brother and friends the 'big news' about Kagome.

"She is having a half demon child." Sesshomaru said with a small hint of pain in his voice. Sasami who heard about the 'half demon' part jumped up and looked at her brother figure and started to yell at him with wide eyes,

"Sesshomaru Takahashi! How could you get her pregnant? You have to learn how to keep your pants on! Jeeze Sesshy!" Sesshomaru shook his head before telling her in a slightly scared voice, out of fear of the other youkai.

"The- the child is not mine." Ryoko then stood up as well and flicked Sesshomaru on the nose while yelling,

"So what, you're going to deny it now?! It's a little late Sess, now go tell Kagome that you're going to help with your baby!" Sesshomaru looked at both of them scared while Inuyasha started to laugh hysterically.

"do you find this funny?" Sesshomaru asked Inuyasha as he stopped before nodding.

"I find this hilarious." Inuyasha said seriously as Kagome herself walked into the room and looked at the demons,

"Kagome?" Sasami started before she took off running the other direction. "Kagome! Wait!" Sasami yelled as she attempted to run after her new friend before Ryoko grabbed onto the back of her skirt and kept her in place,

"Why isn't this working?!" Sasami yelled as Inuyasha started to laugh at the both of them, whereas Sesshomaru went missing.

"Where'd he go?" Ryoko asked Inuyasha as Sasami closed her eyes slightly and found his scent.

"He went after her." She said shortly while silently hoping that Kagome would be okay.

To Kagome!

'I can't believe this!' Kagome thought to herself angrily as she ran as fast as she could, going anywhere that wasn't near Sesshomaru. She saw how disgusted he looked at her and now she has a kid growing inside of her? This was just too much for the human. She kept on running until she saw a familiar strip of buildings and knew she was in the city. She sat on the ground and hugged her knees to her chest before realizing that she was crying. She was then brought into a warm hold, she struggled to get up before hearing Sesshomaru's voice in her ear,

"Why don't you tell me about it?" he said as she relaxed in his arms.

"His name was Naraku… he started to date my mom a few months ago." She started before Sesshomaru nodded, he knew of this demon and his reputation.

"What did he do to you?" Sesshomaru asked as she swallowed thickly and continued,

"One night my mom was asleep and so was my brother Souta and well… his hands… they always smelled funny." Sesshomaru could feel his anger rise and Kami-dono knew what he'd do if he lost control.

"So you were um…" Sesshomaru started, not quite sure how to say raped without hurting her. Kagome nodded and felt more tears gather in her eyes. She leaned against Sesshomaru's chest before tilting her head up and having his lips meet hers.

To well… the others!

"Hey Ryoko!" Sasami yelled out from no where before pouncing on her older sister who yelped out of fear and fell on her face.

"You better have one hell of an excuse Sasam'!" Ryoko yelled before Sasami told her softly,

"It's Miroku's d-day." Ryoko looked to Inuyasha, who had been best friends with Miroku, it the anniversary of his death.

"Inu, are you okay?" Ryoko asked as he nodded slowly, the two hugged as Sasami smiled. She knew that the half demons were close.

"So, how do we celebrate this year?" Inuyasha asked, knowing his best friend would have preferred to have his life celebrated, and not mourned. Ryoko sat back on the couch while muttering to herself,

"No more takoyaki eating contests, the puke stain is still somewhere are here from last time." (takoyaki being dumplings made with bits of octopus meat… supposedly a tasty treat) Sasami and Inuyasha laughed, both remembering what happened last year.

"So then, what should we do?" Sasami asked, getting really upset, both at the lack of octopus dumplings, and the fact that she still remembers Miroku so well.

_**Flash back!**_

**_A few months before the story starts_**!

"Sango? Miroku?" Sasami yelled, looking for the lovers. Sesshomaru and Ryoko were on thieving duty for the day, and Inuyasha was in one of his moods, when playing games with Sasami just wasn't his ideal thing to do. "Sango, Miroku? Are you guys even here?" she yelled again, trying to find their scent. Miroku walked though the door first, his black hair in a ponytail as his earrings shone against the ebony.

"You called Sasami?" he asked, as Sasami looked to the door behind him,

"Where is Sango?" she asked, knowing that the two were always together.

"I thought she was with you." Miroku stated, while looking around for a sign of his girlfriend.

"I thought she was with you." Sasami pointed to Miroku, before getting to work, trying to find her scent. "INUYASHA!" Sasami yelled, trying to get her friend's assistance.

"What?" he snapped, walking into the room, his hand shoved in his pockets.

"Where is Sango?" Miroku asked, getting worried.

"Last I saw her, she was by the fire escape." Inuyasha reported as the three went to the broken and dirty window. Outside was a metal landing, followed by two sets of ladders. One going upstairs, one going to the ground below.

"She's not out here." Sasami reported, to no one in particular. Miroku looked down, before screaming in fear, there below, was the corpse of Sango Hikari.

_**Two days after Sango's death **_

"Dearly beloved, we gather here to celebrate the life of a very amazing woman, my best friend ever and girlfriend to the hentai in the corner. Sango Hikari, we love you girl." Ryoko gave the small speech before sitting back down. It was the first time in a while that the dysfunctional family had managed to sneak into one. "Anyone else have some words?" Miroku stood up, before going off to the men's room.

"Well this is going great." Inuyasha replied sarcastically.

"This isn't easy on any of us Inuyasha, keep your mouth shut." Sesshomaru replied, his usual cold voice seeming to get colder. Sesshomaru would never admit it out loud, yet he felt a sort of protectiveness towards the girl. Pushing out his seat, her went towards the bathroom, looking for Miroku.

"You think he'll be okay?" Ryoko asked, looking between Inuyasha and her little sister. Inuyasha rolled his eyes before asking,

"Which one?" Sasami slapped Inuyasha in the face before yelling, tear stained eyes.

"You're a real big jerk you know that? You're best friend lost someone very important to him, and you're just sitting on your ass not doing anything to help him!" Ryoko and Inuyasha looked at Sasami with large eyes, Inuyasha looked at Sasami before muttering,

"Keh, he's probably in there getting some chick to give him head in the bathroom." This time it was a black sleeved covered hand that punched Inuyasha across the jaw,

"What's the matter with you?" Ryoko yelled, a few people stopped eating by now, watching the display.

"Why am I getting hit? For telling what's on my mind?" Inuyasha yelled, Sesshomaru ran out of the bathroom, his white tee-shirt covered in blood as the two hanyous and one youkai stood up.

"Sesshy, what happened?" Sasami asked, her breath catching in her throat, almost scared of the answer she would get. Sesshomaru walked without a word to the front desk before telling the manager of the store,

"Excuse me, a dear friend of mine just slit his wrists in your bathroom, I would like you to call an ambulance please."

_**End flashback **_

Sesshomaru's scent filled the room as Sasami jumped off the couch,

"They're back!" she yelled, noticing Kagome's too. The human and youkai walked into the room. their hands held by the other as Sasami grinned. "I knew you liked her Sesshy. Kaggy, do you want to just take me bed? I could crash with Ryoko. Maybe you and Sess could share?" the ever blunt youkai smiled as Sesshomaru blushed madly as Kagome grinned,

"I wouldn't mind. Would you Sesshomaru?" he shook his head, before giving the raven haired human another kiss on the cheek. Sasami put her hands to her mouth before giving out a low high pitched squeal of "AWW!" she skipped around the house, trying to find where her sister and brother figure ran off to.

"Who are you looking for Sass?" Kagome asked, sitting down on the couch as Sesshomaru went to go practice his swords.

"Ryo and Inu." Sasami replied, giving up slightly. the silver haired girl turned to her friend before her face split into a wide grin,

"So… Kaggy, do you kiss and tell?" she started to poke Kagome's sides, sending the human into a fit of laughter. "Tell me, tell me, tell me!" Sasami laughed while demanding. She used some of her youkai strength to poke Kagome faster, before Sesshomaru's agonized yelling could be heard.

"Both of you damn hanyous better get off of my bed!" Sesshomaru yelled, Sasami and Kagome stopped playing around as they both looked to the door. Ryoko was in a fit of laughter as she pulled her black tee shirt back on, over her black bra as Inuyasha tried to apologize to his older brother, while pulling up his torn jeans.

"Um… Ryoko, Inuyasha? I'm going to regret this but… what happened?" Sasami asked, instantly wishing she was somewhere else as the two half-demons looked to each other, blushed and fixed their disheveled clothes.

"IN MY BED!" could be heard from Sesshomaru as Sasami and Kagome started to laugh.

**O.M.F.G! **

**I'm so sorry that took so long! If any of the original reviewers are still with me, then remember that I love you all and I will try to update more often!!!**

**You're so-called loyal authoress, **

**Ryoko **


End file.
